mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Rufioh Nitram
For the post-Scratch version of this character, see The Summoner :Not to be confused with Rufio Rufioh Nitram is the Rogue of Breath and Tavros' dancestor. Not much is known about him, apart from what has been exposited from Openbound. Biography Much like his dancestor Tavros, Rufioh is a fan of Fiduspawn. According to Meenah, he was born with his wings (or rather, sprouted them upon 'puperty' sic i.e. pupation.) Rufioh calls himself a "m*tant" for it, and according to Aranea, he was an outcast due to it as well. For these reasons, Rufioh admits that he does not have high self-esteem, or not nearly as high as those around him think he does. To avoid the unwanted and negative attention, he went to live in the woods with people who would accept him, known as the "Lost Weeaboos," where he met Damara and presumably Horuss as well. He was romantically linked with Damara, as well as Horuss at the same time (albeit in secret). Finally, Rufioh broke off the matespritship with Damara, who eventually turned to tormenting him. Rufioh mentions to Meenah one instance in his matespritship with Damara where she left him unable to walk or move, and was so injured that Horuss had to build him a temporary mechanical body (shaped like a horse). This is a callback to Equius stating he wanted to give Tavros a " " in . When asked about how he got his normal body back, Rufioh mentions that it involved Horuss kissing his head back to life, "probably stand1ng on some mounta1n." Interestingly, despite his own admitted lack of bravery, Aranea mentions he was the most romantically successful of their team (an anti-Cronus) and also the most liked of their team (an anti-her). Meenah even goes as far as to say he was the only one who was "ever even close to being cool." During his team's session of the game, he did not ascend to god tier, finding the prospect of killing himself too heavy to face. Personality Rufioh is exceptionally easygoing and friendly. He sometimes uses terms that he knows Kankri would find offensive, but says that they are merely "regular words." He seems to enjoy being on good terms with most everyone, enough that he struggles to break up with Horuss because of the reaction he may get. It is noteworthy, however, that he is able to tell Damara that she won't get another chance with him. He enjoys "troll anime," card games, and other hobbies of the "Lost Weeaboos," the group he joined upon fleeing to the woods. Relationships Rufioh, according to Aranea, was the most romantically successful and pursued of their party. He was in a matespritship with Damara, but she became jealous when Horuss attempted to "mack on h1m." The two of them had an illicit, secret relationship under Damara's nose; her personality became harsh and brutal as a result, and Horuss began to change some of his views on dating someone lower on the hemospectrum. After ending his relationship with Damara, Rufioh began a formal, on and off matespritship with Horuss, which he tries to end. According to Rufioh, Meenah is the only one of his 11 friends who hadn't made a move on him (as of Openbound.) While speaking to Meenah, Rufioh mentions an Orange Guy attempting to kiss him. This is possibly a reference to which spoofed Rufio's death in Hook. Andrew Hussie (dressed as Pupa Pan) unsuccessfully attempted to restore Rufio to life by kissing him. Trivia *His quirk (and general speech pattern) is based on how Dante Basco types on his Tumblr. **Dante was the actor who played Rufio in the movie Hook, and was the inspiration for The Summoner, as well as Rufioh himself. **Dante is also a Homestuck reader, although not caught up to the present point as of Rufioh's introduction. (Yes, he's been spoilered.) *His name may be a combination of Rufio and Yu-Gi-Oh, or else a reference to the chant of Rufio's name in the movie Hook ''("Ru! Fi! Ohhhhh!"). Or else just the simplest way to spell "Rufio" with six letters. *Rufioh's quirk of replacing the letter i with the number 1 is a callback to Andrew Hussie's formspring account, where he said using 1 in place of the letter i would be Tavros's quirk if he were more confident. **This makes reference to the Troll session's genetic code fragments, as Tavros's part was "t1ck" (it was also the only part of the code that didn't match the corresponding troll's quirk) *Rufioh's revival by means of a kiss from Horuss is a clear reference to Jake (another Page) reviving Dirk's dream self by kissing his severed head. Or maybe just . **In addition, the rumor that Horuss sent him a robot part by part for wrestling is another reference to Jake and Dirk along with Brobot. *Another mirror with Jake is that Rufioh has been hit on by almost everyone in his group, just like how Jake used to be hit on by everyone, until Roxy abandoned her interest. *Lost Weeaboos is a reference to the Lost Boys, Rufio's band of misfits in the movie ''Hook. *How Rufioh says "doll" may be a reference to Pupa Pan, as doll translates to pupa in the Maltese language. *His title, as the "Rogue of Breath", is part of a progression. Whereas the pre-Scratch titles are , , , and , the post-Scratch Titles are , , , and . Category:Homestuck Protagonists/Allies Category:Trolls